


小別（勝新婚？）

by taka1114



Series: 異性相吸 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114





	小別（勝新婚？）

Dick想去找工作。

從醫院搬出來至今已經兩年多了，根據規定，搬離醫院的患者在首兩年會由政府出錢資助生活開支，並且接受觀察。表現穩定的患者在之後可以申請政府的行為證明，然後重新投入社會工作。如果情況不樂觀，或是被評定為不適合工作的患者，也可以繼續從社保署領生活津貼。

當然，給政府省了一大筆醫療開支的他們，自然可以選擇繼續待在家裡，靠津貼過活。但是Dick並不希望長此下去，他厭倦無所事事——並不是說他與Jason生活得無聊了，只是他需要更多來自公寓以外的刺激，他覺得自己可以比現在做得更多。

與他相比，Jason是更內向的那個。這兩年的日子裡，出門採購、取乾洗衣物之類的工作多半是他做的，出門給了他消耗體力的機會，忙碌一番之後他一般都會睡得比較好；男友出門，要不是因為他提出約會，就主要是為了晨跑。他挺肯定Jason就算要工作也不會想出門與人接觸，但他不確定要是自己說想去工作，男友會怎樣想。他更不放心的是，在起碼八個小時的辦公時間裡，獨自待在家裡的Jason會做些什麼。

他們現在也不總是像對連體嬰一樣黏在一起，同居一年多之後他們的病症都多少穩定了一些，但是每星期五天，每天八小時？大概比起逼Jason去看他不喜歡的黑暗風長劇集更能讓他憂鬱症發作。  
不如在家附近做些兼職？他正要翻閱社區中心求職冊子的兼職欄位，就暼見手錶上的時針。  
出來起計到現在快三小時了，他丟下小冊子就跑離了社區中心。

回到家裡，看見Jason如常一樣坐在沙發上用電腦，他就放心了。  
「在幹什麼？」他沙發背上摟過男友寬大的肩膀，鼻子蹭過他後腦勺修剪整齊的頭髮。  
「沒幹什麼。」Jason關掉了正在用的視窗，扭過頭承接了來自對方的親吻——他不知何時起就習慣了對方這個小癖好。  
「你知道，我不是會介意男友上色情網站那種人。」他吃吃的笑著，意料之內的得到了男友沒好氣的表情。  
「我沒有在上色情網站。」  
「哪怕是我出門三個多小時了？」  
「我可以照顧好自己。」Jason合上了筆電，「而且你回來了。」

這天晚飯如常由Dick來做。他拌著燴飯，思考起下午在社區中心的問題。  
兼職不是不好，只是一來選擇不多，二來並沒有什麼發展機會，還比較是個試圖平衡現狀與改變的權宜之計——如此一來他還不如繼續待在家裡好了。如果必須找份全職工作的話，一來他必須擔憂兩人分開太久帶來的體荷問題，而根據過往經驗，這種焦慮對彼此都有害無益；二來他也害怕Jason在這件事上的看法。他不希望這個決定會影響現在他珍視的這段關係。

Jason看得出男朋友心不在焉。先不說他有時候在這方面的感官可是敏銳得很，今天的燴飯完全不是Dick平常會有的水準。他不被允許進廚房，但是他可以想像對方手拌著飯，但是眼光卻向著某個角落放空的樣子。大概就像現在這樣——他握過Dick擱在桌邊的手，成功換得了一個困惑的眼神——至少他確認了不是體荷的問題。

「怎麼？」Dick看起來就像是剛睡醒般。有時候他會突然覺得睏，就像是電池突然沒電一樣，但是他現在看起來並不是這樣。  
「發生什麼事了？」Jason直截了當的問。  
該死的，Dick早該知道什麼事都瞞不過他雙眼。

「是這樣的。」他正襟危坐，彷彿現在談的是什麼國家大事。Jason看著他不安的表情有點想笑，但又覺得這樣不太恰當。  
「現在只是在、嗯、考慮階段，你知道，我還沒有決定，只是、呃、你懂的，參考意見之類的——」經典的焦慮型開場白，Dick一緊張就會這樣，「——我是說，其實我想——」  
「你是不是想去找工作？」  
「該死的你聽我說完！為什麼你會知道！」  
這下Jason真的笑出來了。

「兩年規定。」這算是撒了半個謊，他的確有注意到兩年過去了，但同時，同住一屋簷下能藏起的秘密實在不多。他前兩天不經意看到月曆上用鉛筆做了標記又被擦去的痕跡，這讓他多少猜到八成。  
Dick小心翼翼的看著男友的表情，不是很確定自己該不該說下去。幸好Jason很快就替他接下去了。  
「你不是還問我下午在幹什麼嗎？」

看見筆電上求職網站的書籤，Dick第一個反應是想把男友抱著親個遍。他沒料到Jason連這個都替他想好了。

小小的一所公寓，尚且關不住平常人，更別說是Dick了。Jason深知兩人黏在一起不會是長久之計，Dick或是他們倆終究會需要獨處的時間，這也許是個機會，讓他們都往改變踏出第一步。變化從不是他擅長的事，但是Dick會讓他習慣的。

於是他們開始了Dick的求職之旅。  
搜尋職位的初期，兩人彷彿在探索旅遊景點般充滿了好奇心，特別是當事人，他興奮得像是打開了新世界的大門般，覺得自己無所不能。在這之前，他要是如此亢奮，Jason就要開始擔心他是不是病發了。他幾乎標籤了所有他認為「有趣」、「有啟發性」的工種，哪怕他顯然就不適合，Jason由他了，如果短暫的期待會帶來快樂，那麼也並無不可。  
「不試試怎麼知道呢？」他總是這樣說，此時Jason只會聳肩，等待他的理智回來，畢竟靈媒和獸醫並不是試試就能當的。

再之後，他們進入了寫求職信的步驟，那可算是好壞參半。好的部份是Dick終於變得踏實一點，他捨棄了那些需要專業資格的工作；壞的部份則是，到了填寫履歷表時，他們就被逼著腳踏實地了。他們找了很多職位，但是他們挑人，也被人挑。作為幾乎是高中畢業後，就在醫院裡度過了好幾年的人，Dick的工作經驗少得可憐。他在經驗欄上只能寫上兼職侍應這類高中時間做過的工作，或是在醫院互助小組裡擔當的義務工作。如此一來，又有好一堆標籤被他們丟棄掉。

在看清現實之後，Dick的理想願景已經消散得差不多了，雖然他仍然渴望有一份工作，但是他能有的選擇已所剩無幾。即使以他們的情況，要取得政府的行為證明並不難，但是在公開病歷與檢測儀前，對社會上很多人來說，證明文件也無異於一張白紙。並不是每個老闆都願意起用像他們這樣的人，政府的共融與反歧視思想，終歸是在空口說白話，還比較像是政客爭取人心的技倆。他們心裡明白這點，但是有太長的時間，他們活在包裹彼此的泡泡裡，避開了很多外界的目光，而這些意識，終於又在此刻被挖掘出來。

Jason一度擔憂Dick會否就此洩氣，但是似乎並沒有。他還是一封接一封的寄了求職信，儘管得到的回覆不多，但是認清事實之後，Dick似乎比當初還有決心。與此同時，Jason也開始搜尋攝影相關的自由工作——他還有自己那份津貼可領，但反正男友不在的時候他總得找點樂子，而回歸老本行是讓他感覺最輕鬆也最安全的選擇。在調校光圈、變換角度時，他總是可以找到呼吸間的平衡，那通常都能讓他的情緒平靜下來。

如是者，Dick接著又收到了一些回覆和約見面試的信件。然而，缺乏經驗與準備讓他首幾次面試都失敗而回，在附近咖啡店等待的Jason，在看見男友的表情後就知道這場面試多少是沒戲了。每一次，他們都會回家作賽後檢討，然後再接再厲。有些時候，Dick會氣沖沖的回家，那時不用他多說，Jason都猜到他遭到了什麼。要重投社會，他們都該有心理準備面對這些有意無意的攻擊。

如此一般反反覆覆，到Dick開始為這些事務感到厭倦時，他終於收到了取錄通知。  
那是所普通的中型顧問公司，聘請的職位名為行政人員，實際就是辦公室助理，這比起靈媒什麼的沒趣多了，卻勝在不太需要工作經驗，更別說是專業資格。老闆似乎是個實事求是的人，他沒把行為證明放在眼內——與其說是不相信政府的說法，還不如說他根本不在乎那份病歷。Dick感激這一點，比起被刻意友善對待，他更想被當作普通人。

在正式確認聘請的那天，兩人到了附近的餐廳吃晚飯慶祝。Jason對外出興趣缺缺（他對Dick的手藝比較有好感），但是他覺得男友值得更好的。那幾天，Dick比起平常更頻繁地想要親吻Jason——大概是他心情激動的表現——而每次當他們觸碰彼此，都會有些細微的體荷流到Jason的唇間。他其實多少有些擔心，Dick是不是給自己施加了太多無形壓力。雖然興奮症的確切病因不明，只知與體荷失衡掛勾，但大多數時候，他們的病發都是源於焦慮不安的精神狀態。一方面他樂見男友重新投身社會，但另一方面，他更不希望工作會影響到對方的病情。

在正式上班之前，還有一個問題。他們同住以來，從未離開過彼此太久。  
一開始，並不熟稔的兩人沒有太多交流，但是因為擔心體荷會出問題，他們很有默契地比醫院建議的指引次數更為頻繁的握手。再之後他們在一起了，身體接觸更頻密，也更多元化。Dick尤其喜愛親吻，擁抱則排在第二位。Jason有時候會幻想，也許他們有一天早上起來，會發現兩人已經徹底黏在一起分不開——其實畫面有點嚇人，但是Dick聽了他這話，卻笑得像是他剛剛講了有史以來最好笑的笑話般。

在正式上班前，為了練習，他們嘗試把接觸次數減少到如指引所示般，但是不甚成功。先不說他們潛意識都把這當成是什麼情侶遊戲，沒去認真看待，早在他們注意到前，兩人下意識的親近已經破壞了規則。最後直到上班前的一天，他們都沒成功過在八小時內不觸碰對方。

那一晚，Jason擁著Dick入睡。他們不常那麼做，不管有沒有體荷流過，對方的身體實在太容易令人分心（這是Dick的說法）。但是這晚，要不是有Jason分擔去一些體荷的話，翌日Dick也許就要頂著徹夜未眠的精神恍惚去開展這多年來的第一天工作。興奮與焦慮隨體荷往別處流去之後，他總算是平安睡夠了一晚；相反地，Jason卻罕有地有點失眠。承擔了大半的亢奮情緒，讓他半夜醒來了幾次，但是每一次當他睜開眼，看見男友後腦勾的髮旋與平穩起伏的背，就有種寧靜流進他的思緒，讓他再次睡著。也不要緊，某次短暫醒來的時候他這樣想，明天他有很多補眠的機會，最好睡到Dick下班回家。

清晨，Dick的鬧鐘把兩人都吵醒了——即使Jason沒醒，Dick也決定要吻過他再出門，哪怕對方其實不太喜歡在刷牙之前接吻。Jason有點睡眼惺忪，但是他仍趴在床上撐起意識，看著男友換好襯衣——他們之前一起去買的——提起公事包，接過他此刻甘之如飴的親吻，聽著Dick再三叮囑有什麼事要馬上打電話給他，再看著大門打開，關上，然後告訴自己去睡覺。這一次沒有手臂間的體溫讓他安眠，他花了一點時間才重新睡著。

再次醒來已是中午時分，他感到非常慶幸。打從Dick出門那刻起他的內心就放了一個時鐘，倒數著對方回家的時間，現在已經差不多過了一半，相當好。他緩緩的爬下了床，思索著在這幾個小時裡可以做點什麼。梳洗過後，他在飯桌上找到男友留下的三文治——大概不夠讓他撐到晚上，然而廚房是他的禁地，他猜Dick不會想他今天就破戒。他在憂鬱病發作的時候可以很久不吃飯，事實上，他可以什麼都不做。但是他今天意外地覺得很平靜，甚至有點雀躍，腦裡運轉著接下來的待辦事項。拜Dick所賜，說不定是他的體荷現在其實偏負，他想著，考慮一會去叫外賣的可能性。

在一開始的三個小時，他完全沒有什麼異樣，相反地，他甚至覺得自己太過忙碌，忙得沒有心神去焦慮。他先是把床舖整理好——Dick總是懶得這樣做——在午飯過後又把家居打掃一遍，雖然因為平常有整理習慣，實際下的工夫不算多，但還是費了他一個多小時。之後他打開筆電檢查郵箱，自由工作那邊沒什麼新進展，倒是社區中心又辦了新活動，他得記住要告訴Dick這個。在這之後他在網上閒逛了好一會，接著又開始閱讀，等到快五點時，心裡的時鐘才又再響了起來。

有些想法一旦浮現了，就很難對它視而不見，「Dick馬上要下班」這個想法此刻就是如此。Jason突然對手上的小說失去了興趣，掛在牆上的時鐘卻吸引了他的注意力。沒有什麼消極的情緒在內心滋長，也沒有危險的念頭試圖接管他的大腦，他只是覺得急不及待。有什麼事可以打電話，他想起這句說話，而且Dick要下班了，這個想法在他腦海中逐漸變得大聲，但到真正拿起手機時，他卻猶豫了。

終於在分針跨過十二，又再往下跑了大半個小時後，他聽見外頭走廊急促的腳步聲，接著是鎖匙插進匙孔的聲音，門把被扭開的下一刻，他坐在沙發上轉過頭，就看見Dick喘著氣的狼狽樣子。沒看得太仔細，來人已經跑到他的面前，幾乎是用撲的抱住了他。  
一開始他還沒搞清楚狀況，但是當Dick光裸的手腕攀上他的後頸，從彷彿要併發出火花的體荷流中他感受到有如被冷水潑到一樣的衝擊，然後他大概就能感受到是什麼回事。

Dick一整天上班都非常精神，不僅僅是因為亢奮感，還多虧Jason讓他的睡眠相當充足。首天上班的大部份時間他都只需要熟習公司運作，看看合約或是在部門間閒逛，可是能投身社會的想法仍然讓他非常興奮。他向每個人都自我介紹了一次，中午也和新認識的同事外出吃飯了，與外面的人接觸也同樣帶給他新鮮感。只是這種新鮮與刺激感，在中午過後逐漸平穩下來，他開始小心注意著手機有沒有響過，或者忍不住想留在家中的男友此刻在做什麼。

到了接近五點的時間他開始有點坐立不安——這對他而言其實算是常態，畢竟坐不住幾乎可算是排在他病徵的第一位——但是以往的坐立不安，很多時他只是漫無目的地想要到處活動，而此刻，他卻很明確地想要回家。他試圖專注於工作，反覆告訴自己一切都安好，而且這是他想要的生活，可不能後退。回家的路上，他阻止了自己主動打電話，如果Jason相信他，那麼他也應該相信Jason。

回家的步伐愈趨快速，到了離家兩個路口的時候他幾乎是用跑的了。雖然沒電話意味著沒什麼事，但是他大概要承認自己只是非常非常想念Jason而已。扭動鎖匙時，他幾乎要氣憤為何家的門不會自動打開，最後當他推開門，看見他的男友安好的坐在沙發上，轉過了頭望向自己，手腳比腦子動得更快，在意識到的時候，他已經抱住了Jason。

在外人看來，他們這樣子還比較適合放在機場裡上演久別重逢的戲碼，但是與過去兩年的生活相比，八小時確實可以算是「久別」了，而且他們從不在意外人怎麼看。等待了一個下午，到現在Dick就被他擁在懷中，Jason覺得自己對思念這個詞的定義又再加上了一筆。Dick甚至忘記要脫鞋子就踏進了客廳，但是此刻沒有人注意到這點。

「留在桌面的三文治你有沒有吃？」  
「有。」  
「你是不是有打掃過？」  
「是。」  
「有沒有上色情網站？」  
「……沒。」  
「老天，我好想你。」  
Dick把自己整張臉都埋在Jason的肩膀上，傻呼呼的笑著。Jason被他搞得也很想笑，他們就這樣以奇怪的姿勢倚著彼此，有一搭沒一搭的說話。Jason有點好奇這會否成為他們每天的常態，還是第一天總是比較特別，他想他們明天還可以再試一下。

**END.**


End file.
